Talk:Pathfinder Wiki
Editing the main page Editing on the main page is restricted to registered users. Anyone is welcome to make changes or redesigns to the main page, but they should be done on a copy of the code at Main Page/editcopy instead on on the live main page. --yoda8myhead 20:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Data loss advisory I think it reflects poorly on the site to have this disclaimer as the first thing people see, as it might raise questions as to the security of the site and worthwhileness of putting effort into updating the site. I recognize that it's important to let people know that some things have been lost and that they need to reregister, but how long should we keep this up on the main page?--Yoda8myhead 05:47, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Images Someone with more time and inclination might wish to go to Andrew Hou's website and blatantly steal borrow the numerous illustrations he did for the bestiary sections in various pathfinder books. —Anon 10:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Many of these images very clearly state that it is not legal to use them anywhere else. We have been given permission from Paizo to use a lot of their art and wouldn't want to betray their trust by using copyright images of theirs which we have not been explicitly allowed. That said, if you would like to contact Andrew Hou and inquire if we can use the images, perhaps he could allow such a thing. Mentioning that he would gain additional exposure and that each image would link back to his page might persuade him. -- Yoda8myhead 13:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think this is a great idea, Yoda. I'd be happy to write him an email, although he obviously doesn't know me from Adam's uncle. Anything suggestions as to what should be included? --brandingopportunity 19:31, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe something mentioning that we credit all artwork back to the artist as well as web source, so the extra visibility, from an audience already interested in his work would result in more hits for him as well as a raised public awareness of his contributions to the Pathfinder line. I know I emailed some artists from DA in the past and got no responses. I don't remember if he was one of them, but it's worth a shot, right? -- Yoda8myhead 20:39, 2 March 2009 (UTC) The new guy I just signed on, any hints. I'm going to start personal game page. But I thought I'd nose around for some advise. I also want to ask about the rules on copyrights for pictures and concepts.--Gobman0 14:37, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : Hey Gobman0! Welcome! I don't really have specific advice for you beyond just jumping in and making edits that interest you. Check pages you've contributed to after a few days to see how others have altered your edits to get an idea of formatting, style, etc. that are used on this particular wiki. We have a great help section and are always open to answering questions, so should you need more specific assistance down the line, don't hesitate to ask. As for copyright, check out Paizo's Community Use Policy, which the PathfinderWiki uses as our primary guideline for legality. Hope to see many edits from you soon, and again, welcome to PatfinderWiki! -- yoda8myhead 14:57, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll check into that, one more thing. What is the copyright stand on pictures from sites like Elfwood can I email the artist or do I need special written permisson from Elfwood. It's for a home spun game I not selling anything. But I wanted to ask first. Is credit to the artist and a link enough or do I need to contact them. Companies like Paizo and WOTC written rule for useage and links to those rules. I thought I better ask.--Gobman0 11:49, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::As long as any images uploaded to the site are denoted as fair-use, creative commons or another license granting permission to this or any other site they may be used here. Proper attribution and compliance with the wiki's standard formatting of information for images should still apply. That said, the scope of the project doesn't really include the uploading of images and homegame-specific materials. Everything on the wiki should be directly related to the Pathfinder Chronicles campaign setting and include citations to official sources proving the information to be canon. If you wish to write articles from canon sources which will support your home game and use your user page to link to specific articles or maintain PC backgrounds, this is fine, but filling the wiki with images of unrelated NPCs, maps, monsters, etc. that have no place in the campaign setting isn't what the site is for. -- yoda8myhead 21:10, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Renaming the Main Page Hey guys! I wanted to give you an easy tip on how to improve the wiki. At Wikia we've found that if the title of the main page is not generic (e.g. "Main Page") but rather something related to the wiki's name and topic (e.g. "Pathfinder Wiki"), Google lists it slightly higher in the search results. This is a simple trick and will result in more visits from Google. Could you consider moving the Main Page to Pathfinder Wiki? Please remember to also change MediaWiki:Mainpage to match when you do. Thanks! TOR 12:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Font type Hi folks, could you PLEASE do somethng about the font type? It is very hard to read, and the constrast is dreadfull. Just a normal BLACK font type, thats all i ask. My eyes hurt after 2min of reading. It's a great wiki, but PLEASE do something to increase usability. Thanks. Pathfinder Comics Is there interest to adding the canon of the Pathfinder comics to the wiki? ;→ Koschei: : Life. But not as we know it. 04:32, October 2, 2014 (UTC) : There is if you have such an interest. Most of this site's dedicated editors moved to a parallel wiki at PathfinderWiki.com, so it's not going to get added here unless someone here does it. Comics are fairly well represented on the other wiki already, though (as are products released since 2010, when this wiki died). —yoda8myhead (talk) 23:31, October 27, 2014 (UTC)